


Belief Rises God

by Kisuru



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Light is not ready to give up Kira pursuits after his death. Another lifetime awaits.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Belief Rises God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



White rays blinded Light.  
  
He tripped and vaulted.  
  
The steps under his feet clattered. Slithering penumbra eclipsed shadows edged at the side of the labyrinthine staircase. High pitched wails professed his sins, failures, fate.  
  
His soul might shatter from loss of pride.  
  
Blood dripped in sheets from his chest.  
  
He wouldn’t become nothingness. Not a worthless shinigami. Changing the world – he must be reborn! Continue his legacy!  
  
Chanting beckoned. Staunch and unrivaled willpower of Kira’s followers paved his path.  
  
Light clasped the searing metal at the top of the staircase. Yanking the ill-omened doorknob, he bolted to his next life.


End file.
